If the Rad Van's a-Rockin'
by PestoMayo
Summary: After a business meeting with Lord Boxman, Professor Venomous makes a wild suggestion that would take place in the parking lot of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Will Boxman take Venomous up on his proposal? WARNING: contains graphic sex


**Note:** This story takes place before Lord Boxman loses Boxmore.

"Lousy Lakewood Plaza," grumbled Lord Boxman as he looked out from his office's blinds. He had just finished a business meeting with Professor Venomous, but was quickly back to his usual obsession. So quickly that Venomous was still present in the office.

"Anything interesting?" asked Venomous. He joined Boxman at the blinds, grazing his hip subtly by accident. Regardless, Boxman was too preoccupied to notice what had just happened.

"Hmm, no. It appears to be quiet. Too quiet. Well, I know just the thing to change that!" Boxman glowered as his finger hovered over a button on a remote.

"Wait!" exclaimed Venomous. "I have an idea for something more… pleasurable. You see that van."

"Yes?"

With a dark sneer on his face, Professor Venomous stated, "I propose that we go do something diabolical in it: make out. No, have sex."

Boxman's eyes grew huge and his face turned bright red. "H-h-have s-s-sex in th-th-th-the van? W-we can't d-d-do th-that!"

"Hmm. I suppose you're right. We shouldn't mix business with pleasure" declared Venomous flatly.

"Th-that's not w-what I had meant. Th-that van b-belongs to one of th-those Lakewood losers, Radicles."

Professor Venomous continued to sneer and rested his hand on Boxman's shoulder. "All the more reason to defile their van, right?"

Boxman was flustered. The suggestion of screwing in one of his rival's vehicles screwed with his mind, but having Professor Venomous come on to him made his mind even more frenzied. What was he to do?

"So Boxman, what do you want to do" Venomous' smooth voice asked.

Boxman gave into his lust. "All right, we'll go to the van."

"Atta boy," remarked Venomous, and pat Boxman on his shoulder.

* * *

The two villains arrived at the Rad Van with lock picks. Lord Boxman was about to pick the front passenger lock when Professor Venomous made a suggestion. "Before you do that, why don't we see if any of the doors are unlocked?"

"Oh, yeah," Boxman mumbled absentmindedly, beating himself up for not thinking of that.

Both villains started pulling on the doors. The back doors gave away when Lord Boxman yanked on them.

"Stupid brat. Can't even lock his van right," he gloated smugly to Venomous as they made their way into the van. Venomous pulled the doors closed behind them as they entered and pressed the lock.

"Hmm, roomy," Boxman muttered under his breath as he looked around. He was caught off-guard quickly by the professor planting a kiss on his lips and massaging him between his knees.

"Ooh, move your hand up further," ordered the roboticist excitedly.

Venomous and Boxman continued to kiss as Venomous rubbed the crotch of Boxman. Their kissing grew more frenzied and involved their tongues and as Venomous rubbed more intensely.

"Rub me, too," murmured Venomous as his breathing grew heavier. As both sat next to each other, Boxman reached over and unzipped the bioengineer's fly and pulled out his slim purple penis. Boxman wrapped his hand around the purple cock and began to stroke its length. Meanwhile, Venomous unfastened Boxman's fly and retrieved the pudgy villain's large girthy dick. The professor licked the palm of his hand and massaged the thick head. After a while, both villains were rock hard after caressing each other's penises. Their moans and panting were the only dialogue uttered during that time.

Venomous got up and slipped off his pants and boxers over his boots. He helped Boxman take off his shoes, pants, and underwear. Venomous straddled Boxman's hips and they rubbed their erections together. The van began to sway as their hips shook wildly.

Venomous decided to break the 'silence' between the two of them. "Did you bring any lube, Boxman?"

"I brought it along with the lock picks," said the short man. "Uh, would you like me to bottom? I haven't done it in a while." Boxman was aching to have Venomous' cock up his pudgy ass.

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get," hissed Venomous.

Boxman got on his hands and knees before Venomous. He assumed a similar position behind Lord Boxman and began to lick the robotic mastermind's entrance. Boxman shuddered in sheer delight, not expecting the Venomous to rim him. He started moaning loudly as Professor Venomous' tongue circled his asshole.

Venomous coated his fingers, member, and Boxman's entrance in lubricant. He slid his index finger inside Boxman and started to pound him slowly. "Ooh, pound me harder and with another finger," begged Boxman.

"Should I or should I not?" teased Professor Venomous and he tapped an additional finger against Boxman's ass.

"Yes, you should!" cried out Boxman, anxious for more.

Venomous slid in another finger and kissed Boxman on the nape of his neck. "Oh, Venomous," groaned Boxman as Venomous pounded his ass with his fingers.

Venomous pulled his fingers out of Boxman and rubbed the head of his cock against the Boxman's asshole. Boxman drooled in pleasure at the sensation. Venomous then thrusted his penis forward. "Ooh!" exclaimed Lord Boxman, "Your cock feels so good."

Professor Venomous reached around the hip of Boxman and stroked his penis. Lord Boxman felt dizzy with desire. Venomous continued to thrust. With each plunge, Boxman squeezed his entrance around Venomous' member, causing Venomous to emit a series of grunts. "Shit, Boxman, at this rate, you'll wear me out," declared Venomous. Boxman chuckled in return.

* * *

The back doors of the van flew open suddenly. "Aw, man. I knew I shoulda gotten the lock fixed," complained a blue muscle-bound alien.

"Yo, that's Venomous and Boxman, bub," a leggy, purple-haired girl said to her cohort.

"Whaaat?!" exclaimed Rad, processing what he saw before him finally in the back of his van. Both Venomous and Boxman were dumbstruck, noticing both bodega workers before them. Venomous ejaculated inside of Boxman suddenly, whereas the Boxman spilled his load across the floor of the van.

"Ew, gross!" screeched Rad as he noticed the accidental mess that Boxman had made. The short villain let out a loud grow in return.

"I guess he really is 'Lord Buttman'" cracked Enid. Boxman growled even louder. He was seeing red.

"Heh, 'Buttman.' He's been having buttsex," over-explained Rad. Boxman sputtered. Steam was coming from out of his ears.

"That's it! You've really done it!" shouted Lord Boxman. He rummaged in his pants pockets for his remote control. He pressed the red button several times. A flurry of crates fell from the sky and landed in the parking lot. Professor Venomous watched the scene with an awe-struck expression.

"Aw, man," grumbled Rad.

Lord Boxman summoned his flying desk. "Come, let's get out of here while they're kept busy, Venomous," said the roboticist. Both villains clamored onto the desk, holding their shedded clothing in hand.

As the desk flew towards Boxmore, Professor Venomous declared, "Let's continue our little tryst back in your office."

 **Afterword:** As usual, I hope you enjoyed this story. I realize that it's pretty ridiculous, so hopefully, that didn't pull you from it too much. Moral of the story: make certain that your vehicle has working locks, or better yet, don't own a van.


End file.
